And I love her
by Subject87
Summary: A short song fic to the song And I love her by the beatles. Creddie! Please Read and Review!


_I give her all my love__  
><em>_That's all I do_

Freddie smiled as he walked into the Shay apartment and his eyes instantly wandered over to Carly "Morning Carly" he said, his voice soft as his eyes wandered down her body and he wondered just how exactly could someone be so beautiful in just a simple jeans and T-shirt. It was a rainy Saturday so the trio decided to try and come up with some creative ideas for the next Icarly show.

He walked over and opened the fridge to get a peppy cola, his eyes on her the entire time, as she typed away at the computer he felt himself getting lost in her eyes when she turned to look at him "Everything okay?" she asked in the beautiful voice of hers. "O-Oh yeah I'm fine" he lied and turned to face the fridge again.. Why couldn't she see that he loved her with everything he had?

_And if you saw my love  
>You'd love her too<br>I love her  
><em>

Freddie looked at Carly with a mixture of awe and shock as she came down the stairs in the elegant dress she'd gotten for the dance "W-Wow" he said smiling as he forgot for a moment that it wasn't him that was taking her to the dance "I'm sure he'll love it" he said softly as he tried to keep the hurt out of his voice.

Carly, ever in tune with his feelings, walked over and looked him in the eyes "You're a horrible liar.. But I have a feeling I know what it's about" she whispered softly and tenderly as she hugged him "You'll be alright" she promised "Spencer got the new Galaxy wars.. Whatever" then she laughed and to him it sounded like the choir of a thousand angels. He smiled at that and nodded "Yeah I guess.." he trailed off as he plopped down on the couch.

The Doorbell rang Carly answered it quickly and smiled excitedly at her Date, Jason was his name Freddie thought, and another surge of Jealousy rang through Freddie "If he sees you like I see you" he muttered just loud enough for her to hear "He'd fall head over heals in love with you too" she turned to look at him for a moment with a frown on her face before Jason took her hand and they left Freddie alone with his thoughts.

_A love like ours  
>Could never die<br>As long as I  
>Have you near me <em>

Freddie looked at Carly again and smiled, he knew that as long as he continued to hang out with her his love would never die, it would always be there to haunt him as she went through boyfriend after boyfriend. He looked down as he tapped away on his keyboard doing his "Techy" thing for Icarly before the next show. He knew that no matter how hard he tried, he'd never really forget...

_The kiss my lover brings  
>She brings to me<br>And I love her _

Freddie lay on his bed, recovering from being by a Taco truck, when Carly walked in. He tried to sit up but she put a hand on his chest gently telling him to keep laying down, sitting on the edge of the bed she tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled nervously. Oh how he longed to kiss her and make her his "Carly are you okay?" he asked softly which caused her smile to go from nervous to happy as she giggled "I'm fine silly" she whispered in that voice that made his heart race.

Her eyes met with his and before he knew it they were kissing and his heart felt like it was going to explode. Before he knew it, though he knew it had been 36 minutes, his mother burst in the room and started screaming, soon Carly was screaming and he was trying to yell over the screams to get his mom to stop hitting Carly with his underwear. He lay back when he heard Carly had left and sighed in content, not even caring at the embarrassing things his mother was doing as she worried over him.

Five days later they broke up, Sam's foreign bacon idea stuck in his head and he's never seen her look more hurt "What did I do" he moaned as he leaned against the elevator and watched the door shut with a final thud, as if it were cutting them apart for good, "I'm such an idiot" he thought with a sigh but he knew it was for the best. He didn't want her to love him based on a lie, He wanted her to love him based on true feelings. He knew though that no matter what happened he'd always love her and he'd always be waiting for that moment when she would say those fateful words to him "I love you"

_I know this love of mine__  
><em>_Will never die__  
><em>_And I love her_

**Note:** I don't own Icarly or The song "And I love her" by the Beatles.

So anyway! What did y'all think? This was kinda a testing the waters again cause My last fic, Isay goodbye, kinda drained me if you know what I mean.. I'm gonna post another fic to "He stopped loving her today" by George Jones (I know, lots of Song fics but hey they inspire me so oh well) Please Read and Review!


End file.
